1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a test apparatus for measuring the temperature of a reactor using a thermochromic pigment, and a method for controlling the test apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
For vitro diagnosis, immunoassay, a clinical-chemical test, and/or other tests are performed on a patient's samples. The immunoassay and the clinical-chemical test are very important in diagnosing the patient's state, treating the patient, and determining a prognosis.
The vitro diagnosis is performed generally in a hospital examination room or a laboratory. Recently, in order to analyze samples quickly and perform vitro diagnosis at any place in various fields, such as environmental monitoring, food inspection, medical diagnosis, etc., a need for miniaturization of a vitro diagnostic apparatus is increasing.
In particular, in a medical diagnosis field, dependency on a Point-Of-Cure (POC) blood analyzer that includes a disposable cartridge is increasing, and accordingly, studies into a compact POC blood analyzer which facilitates the performance of rapid, accurate blood tests are actively conducted all over the world.
Since the results of a blood test are greatly influenced by temperature, it is important to maintain a reagent and test medium at a constant temperature. Accordingly, for an accurate blood test (a clinical-chemical test or an immune serum test), it is necessary to accurately control the temperature of a reagent cartridge.